Nightmare
by Bridget1
Summary: Tai is attacked by Puppetmon, gets really sick, has nightmares, then meets someone who wants to help Tai get out. Rated PG for mild violence.


Tai's shoes furiously slapped the dirt path as he raced through the forest. He tried to dodge the branches but his attempts were futile as he suffered a strike to his cheek. Blood ran down from the cut as he continued running. Not far behind was Matt. Matt's eyes flashed with rage and you could see his teeth were clenched trough his wicked sneer. Tai stole a quick glance over his shoulder. Matt was closing the gap between them fast. Suddenly, Matt lunged at Tai and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tai pitched forward and hit his head on a large root. Tai cried out in pain and fought back the darkness that threatened to swallow him. When he opened his eyes Matt drew back his fist and punched Tai. This time, Tai welcomed the darkness as he fell into it. 

***********************************************************************************

"Tai? Tai? Wake up, Tai"

Tai stirred slightly, but his eyes remained closed. He heard Matt's concerned voice, and all the voices of the other Digidestined, but he didn't want to wake up. It felt too good to just rest. He knew what had just happened was a dream, but his fevered body made it feel as though it was real. Like one of his best friends had really chased him through the forest, then knocked him unconscious. Suddenly, his body was wracked with a coughing fit. Joe opened his canteen and kneeled down next to Tai. Matt held Tai up while Joe gave the water to Tai. He gratefully accepted the help of his comrades. Tai tried to thank his friends, but he was unconscious before Matt slowly laid him back on the ground.

***********************************************************************************

Sora stayed up all night watching Tai. Unknown to her, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon had also stayed up. Matt had made a big deal about him being the leader so he should watch Tai, but Sora put up a better fight. She stared at the dying fire, thinking back to the day this started.

***********************************************************************************

WarGreymon was putting up a good fight against Puppetmon. He launched another Giga Blaster at the wooden Digimon. Tai stood near WarGreymon, teeth clenched and a glowing Digivice clenched in his fist as it reacted with his glowing crest and tag. Puppetmon noticed Tai and a sly grin spread across his wood face. Puppetmon launched his strings at WarGreymon and looked back at Tai, "Good, that got his attention. Now it's time to try out my new weapon. If I can get rid of that annoying leader the others will follow." Puppetmon began moving WarGreymon around to keep the Digidestined occupied, and then he sent a small black ball flying towards Tai, coming from the back. "AAAH!" Tai cried out as the black circle embedded itself into his back. Tai fell forwards and as he hit the ground with a dull thud, his digivice flew from his hand. The digivice and crest stopped glowing, causing WarGreymon to shrink back to Agumon. As Agumon fell to the ground, Gatomon and Patamon ran forwards, "Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon!" " Gatomon digivolve to …… Angewomon!" The two angels flew towards Puppetmon, "Celestial Arrow! Hand of Faith!" It hit Puppetmon and seemed to have quite an effect. The other Digimon followed, " Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon! Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zubomon! WereGarurumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon! Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!" The Digimon all launched their attacks at Puppetmon at the same time, "Celestial Arrow! Hand Of Faith! Wing Blade! Foltens Hammer! Flower Cannon! Metal Wolf Claw!" The combined attacks totally destroyed Puppetmon. The digidestined and their Digimon, now in their rookie stages, jumped up and down in joy. Kari was the only one who didn't jump up and down. Her eyes scanned the ground until they rested on Tai's limp body, "Tai!" she ran over to him. The others stopped and followed. The Digimon helped Agumon to his feet and over to Tai. Kari rolled Tai over onto his back. Tai's dark brown hair was full of dirt and limp with sweat. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed very lightly, like he was just sleeping. His cheeks were red and his breathing was raspy and shaky. Joe put his hand on Tai's forehead, than gasped and pulled his hand back, "He's burning up!"

**************************************************************************************

Tai had a bad fever and slipped in and out of consciousness for the past three days. What was even worse than the fever were the nightmares. You could tell when he was having one, but no matter what you did you couldn't wake him up. He would toss and turn, crying and screaming sometimes, but he couldn't wake up. Sora just stared at Tai as he tossed and turned violently, "He's having another nightmare" she thought.

**************************************************************************************

Tai was about seven or eight and walking home from school. He was thinking about playing some soccer, then he remembered that Kari was sick. He didn't want to leave her alone so he decided to see how she was feeling. He opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. Kari was sitting in an armchair watching TV. He looked her over. She had looked pale and slightly flushed this morning, but now she had more color in her face and looked alot better. He walked over to the chair, "Hey Kari, want to get outside? I can show you how to play soccer." She nodded and got her shoes. They walked to the park and he set down the soccer ball. After he explained how to kick a soccer ball, he demonstrated. "See, that's how you kick it. Now you try." Kari tried to kick the ball back to her big brother, but it went off a little too much to the left. Tai walked over to the ball, "No, that's not how you kick it." He said, but he got no response from his sister, "Kari?" He looked back at his little sister. She had collapsed to the ground. "KARI!" He yelled. 

He watched Kari get put in an ambulance. He got to ride to hospital in the ambulance with her. The hospital called his parents. He was standing in the hall when his mother ran up to him, her usually neat hair disheveled. She suddenly slapped him so hard the world spun. Tai put one hand on his cheek and looked up timidly at his crazed mother, "Tai! Do you realize what you've done! You knew she was sick!" Tai's usually strong chin began to tremble and tears formed in his eyes along with his mother's. She was still yelling at him, even though his dad was trying to calm her down. Finally, Tai couldn't take it anymore. He ran down the hall and kept going. Not really paying attention to where he was going, just trying to get away from it. His sister was dying because of him. He was her big brother, for god's sake! He was supposed to protect her! Instead he probably killed her. Tai kept running, his mind racing faster than he was running. He kept running until he couldn't run anymore. He just collapsed to floor, his sobs echoing in the empty hall. He cried himself into a restless sleep. Tai woke up to his mother's anguished cry, "NO! Not my baby! Please! Not my baby!" Tai walked up to his mom, confusion written across his face. She turned to him with such a glare Tai stumbled backwards. She stood up and began advancing on him. He continued stumbling backwards, fear in his eyes. "You! You did this" she snarled at him. Tai began shaking his head as it all sank in, "No… no…" he repeated, tears streaming down his face. "You Killed Kari!" she screamed at him. Tai closed his eyes, "NO!" he screamed. Then he turned and ran down the hall towards the door. He burst through the doors and kept on running. Unfortunately he ran into the middle of the road. Suddenly, he heard something that made his blood freeze and the hair on his neck stand on end. It was the honk of an oncoming semi. 'Come on Tai,' he thought, 'Run! Run or you'll die, you idiot' he tried to run, scream, do anything! But fear had him paralyzed. All he could do is close his eyes and wait for the inevitable. Then it came. His body was wracked with pain as it made contact with the front end of the semi. The air was forced from his body and he was thrown across the road onto the sidewalk. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that as he laid there, his body broken and bleeding, that no one stopped to help him and the semi just continued on it's way. 'That's because no one cares, 'he thought, 'No one cares about me, I don't matter, I am nothing' this thought continued circling in his mind as his eyes closed. 'No one cares… about….me..I'm...all...alone...' was his last thought as he took one last sigh, then was still.

**************************************************************************************

Tai's face was redder and covered in sweat. As he tossed back and forth Kari stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and turned away, not able to just stare at her suffering older brother without doing something about it. A single tear rolled down her cheek, "Tai…" she whispered. Then she felt two gloved hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw two calm brown eyes. Kari's chin trembled and Sora pulled her close in a sisterly embrace. Finally, Kari just gave in and broke down, crying hard into Sora's shoulder. Sora closed her eyes and tears began streaming down her face, "It's gonna be alright, Kari," she said, "He's gonna be fine." Sora's voice faltered. Kari could tell that she wasn't sure if he was going to live. "I hope you're right, Sora" Kari thought as she gazed over at her brother's now still body, "I really hope you're right."

**************************************************************************************

Matt sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Tai. He kneeled next to Tai's still body and placed his hand on Tai's forehead. His expression, which was full of hope, fell. Tai's fever had worsened. Matt stood up and sighed. This was bad. If Tai…. If he… Matt couldn't even think about what would happen if Tai didn't make it. The group would completely fall apart then the Digiworld would be vulnerable to attack by anyone, or anything. If the Digiworld was attacked and wasn't protected then it would be destroyed, and they wouldn't be able to handle that. Suddenly, Matt felt one hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced Sora. Sora's expression was hopeful, but when Matt shook his head her expression fell. Her gaze was diverted to Kari who was playing with T.K, Gatomon and Patamon.Matt followed Sora's gaze, then looked at Sora. She blinked her eyes, trying to fight back the tears, but it didn't work. Matt put his arm around her. Sora just stared at her hands.

**************************************************************************************

"Lord Deathamon. The Child of Courage is weakening." Piedmon said to the large shadow on the screen. "Excellent. That dumb pile of sticks was useful for something then." The voice coming from the screen was deep and low. It seemed like every word was pure evil. Suddenly, two eyes appeared out of the shadow. They glowed an ugly yellow. There was no other color in the eyes. "Now. I will send Courage to the castle on the cliff. There he will meet his doom with my accomplice. Piedmon, meet my... partner, Nightmarmon." Another figure emerged from the shadows. It looked like a human child, but the face was cloaked in darkness, so you couldn't see its face. It was wearing all black and carried a sword. "Lord Deathamon, I sense something about this child, this Courage." Nightmarmon seemed to spit this last word out hatefully. "He uses courage as a cover, a mask, a shield from the world. In reality he is very afraid for the safety of his friends and mostly his sister, Light. He feels very burdened with the responsibility of being the leader." Even though he couldn't see his face, Piedmon could tell that Nightmarmon was smiling evilly, "Also, he is willing to give up even his own life to save anyone." Piedmon could tell Lord Deathamon was pleased with this news. "Excellent! We can use these weaknesses to our advantage." "Lord..." "Yes?" "Also, this child, Courage, is very alone." "Really?" "Yes, even with all his friends, he is very lonely with responsibility. He feels that he can't get close to anyone because they with get hurt, just like his sister." "His sister?" "Yes. I have been watching his nightmares and they are quite odd. In one he is beening chased by his best friend, Friendship, and then Friendship beats the heck out of him. And in another Light dies of an illness and since everyone feels that it is his fault he runs away, right into the road. He is then hit by a semi and realizes that he is all alone. What is weirder is that these things happen, but in a different way. Like he has fought with Friendship, and Light did almost die of an illness, and Courage felt it was his fault. Or this one."

Nightmarmon pointed and a small screen appeared infront of them. Then Tai's nightmare appeared on the screen...

**************************************************************************************

Tai could only gape as Matt and Sora made out like mad. Hands and clothes were flying everywhere. Tai felt his heart break and fly away with the clothes. Tai slowly closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. He stared at the ground, still rooted in spot, and closed his eyes. 'I can't cry' He told himself, 'A real man wouldn't cry. Besides, Sora was never mine totally. It was a one-night fling. Okay, we had about, what was it, five? I lost count over that. But I mean if Matt wants Sora he can have her. I don't care...really...' Tai couldn't even convince himself totally. Suddenly, he couldn't help but overhear what Sora said, "God! You are so much better than Tai! I mean, he was fun for a while, but now it doesn't matter because now I have what I want. I have you, Matt." Tai's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. Tears began flowing down his face. Tai couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran, not paying attention to where he was going. 'I can't believe it!' Tai thought as he raced through the forest, 'Sora, My Sora! Used me to get to Matt, my best friend! She said she loved me, and I trusted her. She lied to me.' Tai tripped over a rock and fell face first into the dirt. He just stayed down, crying hard into the ground. "Sora." He gasped out between sobs. Then he heard a twig behind him snap. Tai sat up fast, rubbed his eyes dry and spun around. "Sora!" Tai was ecstatic when he saw her, leaning coolly against...something. "Sora! I'm so glad you're here." Sora smiled slyly. "You won't be so happy to see me soon." Tai, confused, walked towards her. "What are you talking about?" Tai's face fell when he saw what, or rather who, Sora was leaning against, "Matt." Tai whispered. It's not that Tai was mad at Matt or anything, but instead Tai was confused when he saw the handgun that Matt held in his right hand. Tai's confusion turned to fear when Matt pointed the gun at Tai's chest. Then with an evil smile he said placidly, "Good bye Tai" Tai tried to run, but it was too late. Matt pulled the trigger. An explosion rang out in the forest. The bullet rammed into, then buried itself in Tai's chest. Blood began to soak his shirt as Tai fell towards the ground, his eyes wide and mouth agape in horror. His unkempt brown mop flying in his eyes. His beloved blue goggles were flung from his head. Tai hit the ground, hard. His sight began to blur. Tai heard a ping as his goggles hit a rock and broke. Tai's digivice was crushed from the force of the fall; his tag and crest where completely destroyed by the bullet. Tai's head lulled to the side. He stared at his gloved hand. The white glove was spattered with blood. With his last bit of strength Tai brought his other hand to the wound in his chest. His hand was completely soaked in warmth as the blood seeped over his glove. Darkness began to invade his eyesight. Tai's eyes began to close. The last thing he heard was Matt and Sora laughing over his almost dead body, then, he sank into the darkness of death, gratefully.

**************************************************************************************

Kari glanced over at Tai. He was having another nightmare. Tears ran down his already streaked face. Suddenly he gasped and sat up fast, clutching his chest, "Sora! Matt! No!" Everyone turned and stared at him. Tai looked like a wreck to Kari. His hair, usually wild and unkempt, was now limply framing his slender face. His cheeks, which had been red with fever a few minutes ago, where now ghostly pale. Tai's eyes were full of fear; horror and were slightly red from all that crying and not being opened in four, almost five days. Actually, Kari had seen Tai cry more times in the past four days then she had seen him cry all her life. But, even though Tai looked kinda bad, Kari was still overwhelmed to see her big brother awake. "Tai!" Kari cried out happily. Then she ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. This caught Tai off guard, but when he calmed down Tai hugged Kari tightly, almost like she was the only thing keeping him sane and alive.

**************************************************************************************

"Courage is very infatuated with Love, but he is also afraid that she will reject him or turn to Friendship instead." Nightmarmon turned back to Lord Deathamon, who was very pleased, "Well, for a pile of sticks Puppetmon was very useful. He helped us find the weak links in Courage's chain." Deathamon chuckled, "Now I almost wish that pile of kindling was still here. Oh well… At least with this information we will be able to destroy the Digidestined once and for all!" Deathamon, Nightmarmon and Piedmon laughed evilly.

****************************************Later that night**********************************

Matt and Gabumon were on watch tonight. Matt had persuaded Sora, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, and Biyomon to finally go to sleep. As Matt stared at the dieing fire, Nightmarmon appeared in the shadows of the forest behind the watchful Digidestined and Digimon, "Well, well, well." Nightmarmon chuckled quietly, "Sorry, Friendship. Your watch is over." Nightmarmon pointed at Matt and Gabumon. They were both overcome with a powerful wave of fatigue. The black digimon smiled as Matt and Gabumon lay down on the ground. Within minutes they were both fast asleep. Nightmarmon slowly made his way over towards were Tai lay. Nightmarmon knelt close to Tai and whispered in his ear as Tai dreamed.

**************************************************************************************

Tai was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a he heard a voice, "Tai… Tai Kamiya…" Tai spun around, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. "W.. Who…Who's there?" Tai yelled in a shaky voice, "How do you know my name?" "I know everything about you Tai. All your fears, hopes, responsibilities, dreams. And all your weaknesses." Tai was confused, "How do you know all that?" "I also know your sister almost died…." This struck a chord with Tai. Memories washed over him like a powerful tsunami. Horrible memories. Tears clawed at the corners of his eyes, but Tai just wiped them away with the back of his hand and continued in his bravest voice, "You didn't answer my question. How do you know all that about me?" "I know everything about the digidestined, but I've been watching you closely Tai. You hold the crest of Courage, am I right?" Tai hesitated. Can I trust this voice? He thought. Finally, he answered. "Yes. I am the bearer of the crest of courage." "Good. Then I do have the right one. You have been ill for awhile, right?" "Yes" Tai's voice quavered. "Well, I know how you can get better. You want to get better, right." What was with all the questions? Of course Tai wanted to get better. He had to protect his friends, and his sister. He promised his parents he would protect Kari. But, then again, what did he have to live for? The Digidestined were strong enough to take care of themselves, and Agumon wouldn't let them fall apart. Matt would make a better leader. And Kari didn't need to be protected by him anymore. She could take care of herself, and the other Digidestined would take care of her. And Angewomon would always be at her side. Then, it dawned on Tai. He didn't have a purpose. He had no reason to live. Everyone was stronger then they were when they first arrived, and Tai had almost killed Kari a few times. Agumon could Digivolve without him, as long as he had the digivice and crest. He had no reason to live… Tai was almost overjoyed at this realization. This meant that he didn't have to stay! He could just leave. This would ease his suffering and the suffering of the ones he loved. "No. I want to leave this world." "This was the kind of healing I was talking about. Remember Tai, I know everything about you. I know you have been suffering for so long. You've been hurting for so long, and now that you are willing to let go, I can tell you how to let go." Tai was very eager, "Please, tell me." "All you have to do is go to the castle on the edge of the forest, on the cliff. I will be there. I will help you. But you must come alone, and leave your digivice and crest behind. Your digimon will get them and will still be able to digivolve." Tai smiled, "Thank you." Then the light faded back into the forest.

**************************************************************************************

Tai's eyes fluttered open. He lay there for a while until it all sunk in. Tai sat up then pulled off his tag; crest and digivice. He stood up and laid them where he was sitting before. He glanced around the camp, then took off into the forest towards the castle.

**************************************************************************************

Nightmarmon watched Tai take off towards the castle. He uncloaked himself and slowly followed with a grin on his face. "That's it. Run Courage. Run towards you grave and take the coward's way out. At least in the process I will destroy the digidestined. Nightmarmon stopped, then leaped high in the air and flew towards the top of the castle. 

***************************Meanwhile, Matt was dreaming**********************************

Matt wondered up the stony stairs of an old castle. Suddenly, Tai's horrified cry filled the stair well, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matt gasped, "Tai!" and ran up the stairs. He finally reached the roof and bust through the heavy wooden door. Tai was thrown against the stonewall, clutching his bleeding arm and cringing in pain. When Tai opened his eyes Matt was so stunned by what he saw he stumbled backwards. Tai's eyes were full of tears and haunting. They had a mix of rage, pain, suffering, realization, horror, courage, strength, sadness …. And loneliness. Tai gave him a small smile, then the black shadow Matt didn't notice earlier attacked Tai. Matt tried to look away, but instead he was forced to watch his best friend suffer. A black beam flew towards Tai. Tai closed his eyes, tossed his head back, and screamed as the beam blasted through him. Matt finally closed his eyes and coughed, trying to wave the dirt away from his face, "Tai? *cough* Tai?" Matt looked around, but his eyes finally rested on Tai's broken goggles and his shattered crest and digivice.

**************************************************************************************

Matt gasped and sat up fast, "Tai!" When he finally calmed down Matt looked over at where Tai usually was. Panic slapped Matt across the face when he saw Tai wasn't there. Matt scrambled to his feet and ran over towards where his friend usually was. Of course, instead of finding Tai's body he found his tag, crest and digivice. "Darnit Tai!" and with that Matt spun around and followed went in the same direction as Tai. 

**************************************************************************************

Tai stared up at the large castle and swallowed, hard, "Well, no turning back now." He walked inside. And up the large stairs. He finally reached the roof about a hundred steps later. It took all of his strength to push open the heavy door. The door swung open easily and he fell through landing hard on the stone floor. Tai pushed himself up on his elbows, then heard something, "Welcome courage." Tai's head shot up, "That voice…" Tai whispered. "Welcome to your doom." The door behind him slammed shut and Tai hurried to his feet. "I thought you said you would help me." He yelled in the direction of the voice. From the shadows stepped Nightmarmon. Tai still couldn't see his face, but he could tell Nightmarmon was smiling, evilly, "I am here to help you. Help you die and take those annoying digidestined with you." Nightmarmon lifted his head into the light, and Tai gasped when he saw him, "You… Your…. You're.. Me?!" Tai gasped out. Nightmarmon nodded, then pushed his hood back, exposing a wild mop of dark brown hair. His dark brown eyes flashed and out from under the black robe, in his black-gloved hand came a long curved sword with a black hilt. Nightmarmon held the sword naturally at his side. "My name is Nightmarmon. I was created when you came to the digital world. I was created from your fears. And I am the one who controls your nightmares." Tai's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in surprise, "So you're the one! You're the one who made me sick." "No. It wasn't me. Puppetmon created a handy little device that makes one sick with a fever. I added the nightmares. Of course I can't control what you dream about, I can just make sure it is a nightmare. So I took your memories and twisted them into an ugly nightmare. It worked very well, wouldn't you say?" Tai glared at his look alike. "You were the one who sent me here! You took advantage of me!" Nightmarmon held out his sword and began circling, Tai did the same. "Actually, you should consider it a privilege to stand in my presence. No one has ever seen my face." Nightmarmon then stopped. Tai stopped, confused. They both stood, frozen. Nightmarmon sneered at Tai, then in a flash of black leaped towards Tai. Before Tai could move he felt the cold steel slice through his forearm. Nightmarmon landed behind Tai his sword splattered with blood. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai clutched his arm and fell to his knees withering in pain. Tai pushed himself to his feet and turned to face Nightmarmon. Before Tai could totally face Nightmarmon he was blasted backwards by an energy attack. Tai rammed into the wall, hard. Tai slowly slid to his knees, still clutching his arm. Tai looked up and saw Matt standing at the door, his eyes full of horror. Tai gave him a small smile, then Nightmarmon attacked him again with a black beam. Burning pain seared through his body. Tai closed his eyes, threw back his head, and screamed in pain. His goggles went flying trough the air as Tai fell to the ground. Nightmarmon's eyes widened and he looked down at the wound in his stomach. Nightmarmon looked at Tai and managed to gasp out "You!" before he collapsed to the ground; dead. Matt closed his eyes, coughed and tried to wave the dirt from his face. "Tai! *cough* Tai!" Matt opened his eyes only to see Tai's broken goggles, and shattered crest and tag. "No.." Matt whispered. He stumbled over towards the items then Matt saw Tai's limp body lying towards the wall. Matt's mind reeled when he saw how still Tai's body was. Matt shuffled towards Tai and fell to his knees beside his best friends body. Matt hesitated, his hand hovering over Tai's shoulder. Matt swallowed then turned Tai over onto his back. Tai's face was covered in dirt and deathly pale. His eyes were closed lightly and there was blood running down his forehead from a deep cut. Matt felt Tai's wrist for a pulse point. He became frantic and tears burned at his eyes. Finally, Matt put Tai's hand on the ground and brought his knees to his chest. Matt cried into his knees until he heard Tai's voice, "Matt.. please.. " Matt's head shot up and he looked over at Tai. Tai's eyes opened slightly, but he stared straight ahead. "Tai!" A huge grin spread across Matt's face. "Matt.. please.." Matt's grin disappeared. "What is it Tai?" Tai swallowed, then continued, "Please.. just let me go.." Matt shook his head in confusion, "You can't mean that. Tai, you're our leader. We need you." Tai sighed, "No you don't. You can be the leader Matt." "Tai.." "No, listen. I can't go on. I've just lost my purpose. I have no reason to stay." "But Tai. You're my best friend. I can't go on without you. We would fall apart without your guidance." "Matt. If you're my best friend you would let me go." Matt opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't think of what to say. Instead he stared at his hands. There was an uncomfortable silence, then Matt answered. "I guess you're right. I'm just sorry I didn't notice how miserable you were." Tai smiled weakly, "It's okay. Just promise me one thing." Tai voice began to fade and his breathing got weaker. Matt lifted Tai slightly off the ground, "Anything." Tai's eyes started to close. "Promise me you'll protect the others.. and never forget me.." Matt closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'd never forget my best friend. And I'll always protect the others." "Thank you…." Tai closed his eyes. His body went rigid, then limp. Tai's head lulled to the side; dead. Matt closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face and pulled Tai close to him. "Goodbye, buddy"

Authors Note: Did ya like it? Sorry if it sounds a little choppy towards the end. I was half asleep when I wrote that part. Sorry to all those Tai fans. And the whole Nightmarmon looking like Tai was kind of a last minute thing. I wasn't sure how to make him look, so I thought I would make him look like either Matt or Tai. Well, send me feed back. Please!


End file.
